An Unexpected Treat
by mucwriter
Summary: Maria was exhausted. Worn out. The tiny angel who was resting on her shoulder was one of the reasons for her fatigue. But before she is overwhelmed by her exhaustion, her husband comes to the rescue.


_No idea where that story came from. I just wanted to write a feelgood story about our favorite couple, but for some reason they sometimes develop a life of their own. I hope you enjoy. I own nothing but my ideas._

Maria was exhausted. Tired, weary, worn out. And the tiny little angel that was resting on her shoulder was one of the reasons for her fatigue.

Her summer had been a whirlwind. She started out as a postulant at Nonnberg Abbey in Salzburg, a misfit, but liked by most of the sisters and the Reverend Mother. It was the Abbess who sent Maria right into her fate – the von Trapp villa in Aigen. What was supposed to be a short assignment for the summer developed into a dream. Not only was her job successful, she also met and fell in love the formidable Georg von Trapp. National hero, knighted by the emperor, a wealthy aristocrat. And the most sensitive human being that Maria had ever met.

She lived a dream, from the moment Georg had found her in the Gazebo until they returned from Paris. She'd experienced what comfort money could bring, what doors it opened. She appreciated the view that Georg had of his wealth: that it made life easier, that neither she nor the children wanted for something. He was very down to earth, very modest in many regards. He loved that he could spoil her while they were on their honeymoon. But he was very aware of what Maria was comfortable with. And many of his little gifts were as much for his pleasure as for hers – they would never be seen by anyone than the loving couple.

They had enjoyed the six weeks they spent in Paris, just the two of them. They explored the marvelous city; they took trips to the countryside and to the ocean. And they got to know each other very well: the likes and dislikes, the little quirks, the backgrounds. Maria was fascinated by the stories that Georg told her from his travels as a young sailor and she was horrified by the few recollections of the war he shared with her. Georg was in awe of the strength of this beautiful wife of his, after she'd told him of her wicked childhood and the dreadful start that she had into life. The more they discovered about each other, the more they were drawn to each other.

They always seemed to connect – holding hands, her hand in the crook of his arm or just short touches while they were talking to each other. Their minds appeared to work alike, even after such a short time as a married couple, they would communicate without words or finish the sentences of the other.

And, of course, they've learned to love each other. Maria was curious and a little scared of the wedding night, but Georg was the most gentle man she could have wished for. He made her feel comfortable and cherished, he never asked more than she was willing to give. She found that she loved making love, that she cherished the feelings he could evoke in her. She liked the closeness it brought, the bareness of both body and soul. She loved to lay in his arms after they've both caught their breaths, sometimes just listening to his quiet breathing, sometimes talking about the most profound things.

Their vigorous lovemaking did not stay without consequences. After they'd fled Austria and were on the ship across the Atlantic, Maria figured out that all the vomiting was not only from her lack of sea legs. She was pregnant. Both she and Georg were overjoyed, but also very worried. Their future in America was uncertain at best, most of their fortune wasn't available as the Nazis had frozen the accounts. They had seven children to feed as it was, and they had no idea whether they would be admitted into the United States and how they were to make the money they needed.

But life turned out better than they could have hoped for – thanks to Georg's own reputation and the connections that his father in law had. The US navy recruited Georg, because he was a submarine expert and he knew his way around the Mediterranean Sea. Just a few weeks after they had settled in an apartment in New Jersey, they moved to Annapolis and rented a house big enough for all nine of them and Frau Schmidt, who had arrived in Ellis Island just a few days after the family, having fled Austria before the likes of Zeller became too powerful.

Maria had her hands full with the children, the household, her husband – and the pregnancy. She was glad that she had learned quite a bit of English at school, and that the children were almost fluent. But they all had to get settled in the new environment, had to make friends, needed food and clothes and books – and love. It would be in the oddest moments that one of the seven, no matter how old they were, would come up to their new mother and give her a big hug. Just because. They had seen the hardships of fleeing their home, of sailing into an uncertain future. And they knew that it was Maria who made sure that all their spirits were up, that they saw their voyage as a big adventure. And it was Maria who knew how to handle her Captain, to make sure he was a loving father to his brood, to be his advisor and his strength.

In March, their son was born. Just like the pregnancy, the birth was rather unspectacular. Apart from the first trimester, she felt great and up to everything that happened in their new life. She could always rely on her husband to show her how much he loved and cherished her. And then, one morning, Johannes announced that he was ready to come into the world. It took more than ten hours and the contractions were more painful than anything Maria had ever felt. But through it all, Georg was there. Massaging her sore back, wiping her sweaty brow, talking to her and giving her the strength she needed.

At 9 pm sharp, their son came into the world. A beautiful boy with deep blue eyes and dark hair, he was a darling from the very beginning. Georg was proud of his wife and their son, and he would share the responsibilities whenever he could. But he was working long hours with the war approaching, and he was home less than he wanted. So between feeding day and night, changing diapers, taking walks and caring for the seven big brothers and sister, Maria was bone tired. She needed a good night's sleep without interruption, she needed a long soak in the bathtub and she needed some quiet time with her husband. But all these things were hard to come by, as Johannes has been fussy in the last couple of days, the children were all knee deep in their schoolwork and often needed Maria's help for their assignments.

And Georg was nowhere to be seen. He hadn't come home before ten o'clock at night for the last couple of days, and he was exhausted himself. Maria sighed deeply, and took her son to bed after she'd nursed and burped him. He had fallen asleep almost immediately and the young mother hoped that he would sleep for a few hours. After turning off the lamp in the nursery, she made her way to the master bedroom, thinking about drawing a hot bath for herself as she appeared to be alone.

When she opened the door quietly, she got the surprise of her life. Candles were lit everywhere in the bedroom, soft music came from the little radio that sat on her husband's nightstand. Georg sat in the window seat, clad only in his soft blue pajama bottoms and with a soft smile on his face. Tears came to Maria's eyes and Georg hurried to her and took her in his arms. "What is all this?" she asked as a single tear made its way down her cheek. Georg hugged her tighter and kissed the tears away, then kissed her mouth with all the love he felt for this woman.

"Maria, I am so sorry that I have been working so much since Johannes was born. It seems that there is always more to do, to prepare, to think about – when all I want is to be here with you and our children", he said. Maria shook her head. "That is your job, Georg. It's our existence. And with the war in Europe, of course there is much to do for you and the others in the academy." The Captain was speechless. Here was his Maria, thrown into a new life and then into another one, exhausted by the caring for their son and the seven children who thought of her as their mother, neglected by her husband – and she never once thought about complaining. "Maria, I love you so much", he said with so much feeling that more tears came to her eyes.

Maria nuzzled into his chest, holding him even tighter. "I love you too, my darling", she whispered. Georg started kissing her head, taking her cheeks in his hands. He kissed her forehead, her eyes, the tip of her nose, her cheeks before he finally found her lips. The kiss became heated as soon as she opened her moth to him and their tongues started their gentle battle. Georg's hands stroked down her sides and back up, reaching for the buttons of her slightly wrinkled blouse. Maria looked at him, startled. "Georg, Dr. Miller said we can't, it's too early…" She looked down, not willing to deny him her body and the pleasure that she knew would be mutual. Georg continued what he was doing, as if he hadn't heard her.

He stepped back a few feet, pulling her with him. He sat down on the bed and had Maria stand between his legs. He took off her blouse and stroked her arms, taking her hands in his. He kissed her fingertips and the pulse points on her wrists, slowly, tenderly. "Maria, I know. But that doesn't mean that we can't enjoy our closeness without going all the way." She looked at him, slightly confused. "Unless you are uncomfortable…" "No", she said, right away. "You know that my body is different so soon after the birth, but as long as that doesn't bother you…" Georg looked up into her eyes. "Maria, you are so beautiful. You were beautiful when I first laid eyes on you and you are even more beautiful now, because I know you inside and out, because of who you are to me."

He grinned at her cheekily before cupping her breasts gently with his large hands: "And this is a change that I can easily live with", he said while softly stroking her newly enlarged bosom. He knew that her breasts were quite sensitive during her pregnancy, and that their son wasn't too tentative when he was hungry. "Do they hurt?" he asked. She shook her head. "Not really hurt. But they are quite sensitive still, especially after Johannes has had his fill", she said. She wasn't uncomfortable in front of him - her looks were never something she had a particular opinion about. She was tall and toned because of all the time she spent walking and running. But Georg had convinced her during their honeymoon that she had an alluring body with curves in all the right places. Sometimes he would literally take hours to kiss and stroke and love every inch of her skin – and she enjoyed that very much.

"Here's the plan, Maria", he said. "I'll take your clothes off, slowly, caressing every inch of your skin. Then, you will lie down on the bed and I will give you a massage. And then, perhaps, we will end up snuggled together in the bathtub. You won't do anything but take pleasure in what I'm doing". Maria's hormones were still running high in her system, and she could do nothing but hug him again, grateful for this man and his generousness. She knew he would ask nothing in return – and that was what made her want to give him something as well.

"Sounds good to me", she said with a smile. "I was just on my way to the tub when I came in here, looking forward to a soothing bath. But your plan sounds so much better", she said. He pulled her back to him, kissing her navel as it was right before his face. He opened the buttons on her skirt and took off her stockings. Gently stroking and kissing the skin all over her body, he finally took off her bra and panties as well. As she was mostly home these days, she didn't bother with a slip – nursing her son was much easier without the added layer of clothing, and spring brought warm temperatures to the area.

Georg had laid a big towel on her side of the bed, and a bottle of rose scented oil on her nightstand. He led her over to the mattress and asked her to lie down on her stomach. He took some oil and warmed it in his hands before tenderly distributing it across her back. He then started working on her muscles, going from her tense shoulders to her arms and working on every finger. Coming back to her shoulder blades, he made his way south, knowing to be gentle when he worked on her lower back. After softly caressing her buttocks, he rubbed her long legs and her feet. Maria let out a few moans here and there, but other than that, she was very quiet and just enjoying his ministrations and the scent that hung in the air.

When he had a firm hold of her feet, he knelt on the foot of the bed and asked her to turn around. Maria was so relaxed that it took a few attempts for her to turn onto her back. When she saw her husband's admiring eyes, she forgot all about being self-conscious about her body. Again, he took some oil and started from her legs up, firmly massaging in some places and caressing in others. He spent a lot of time tending to her breasts and she was enjoying the gentle caresses. She was glad that Johannes was particularly hungry that evening – her body would need some time to produce more milk and there was no danger of leaking at the moment.

Georg was so close to her, and she couldn't stand it any more. She brought her hands into his hair and pulled his mouth toward hers for a heated kiss. Taking him completely by surprise, Georg almost fell on top of her. Maria had to giggle at his maneuver of avoiding her. "Very smooth, Captain", she said, looking at him. He started tickling her sides and Maria tried to squirm away – unsuccessfully. While she attempted to get her legs around his middle and tackle him to the bed, she felt his arousal, hot and hard underneath her. She stopped and looked at him. And then she kissed him, passionately, showing her gratitude for his ministrations with her kiss.

He was lying close to her on his side, and she started caressing his back. When her hands came to the waistband of his pajama bottoms, she started pushing them down. Georg looked at her. "I want to feel your skin under my fingers, my darling", she said. He helped her take off the thin pants and her fingers closed around his manhood immediately. Georg moaned into her mouth, he loved that she showed no inhibitions. They had loved and kissed and caressed each other's bodies on their honeymoon and during her pregnancy, and Maria had soon found out what brought him the most pleasure.

Maria kissed his chest and caressed his flat nipples, all the while stroking him with her hands that were still slick from the oil that he used for his massage. Georg was very close to exploding. They hadn't made love for a while and she was just too enticing. He moaned lowly and closed his eyes, trying to delay the inevitable. "Big mistake", he thought when he felt Maria's warm lips close around him. It took all of his willpower not to lose it right at this moment, but Maria kept kissing and caressing him. When he felt he couldn't hold on any longer, he brought her face back to his and kissed her with great fervor while Maria's strokes became even faster until he lost all sense of time and place.

They snuggled together and kept kissing each other tenderly, with no care in the world until Maria wrinkled her nose at him. "What a mess we've made", she said, sighing happily. Georg groaned. "You are unbelievable, Maria", he said and had to chuckle as well. "Will you join me in the bathtub?" she asked, already on the way to the bathroom. "Of course I will", he said. They had both found out that the other liked relaxing in the warm water – and they'd had an enormous bathtub in their hotel suite in Paris. What a lucky coincidence that was!

Maria put some of the rose scented oil that Georg had used for massaging her in the water. "Do you mind, darling?" she asked while she retrieved the bottle from the nightstand. "No", he said. After washing her hands she went back to the bedroom in search of her husband. He was lying in bed, eyes closed and somewhere between awareness and sleep. She stroked his foot softly, a sure way of waking him up. "Come on", she said. Georg got up, grinning, and followed his wife. He sat down in the tub, helping Maria climb inside. She snuggled into him in the warm water. "Thank you so much, Georg, for making time for us", Maria whispered to him. He tightened his hold on his wife and kissed her temple. "It was my pleasure, my Maria", he replied with a grin.

After snuggling with her for a while, he took a sponge and her favorite piece of soap and started washing her, slowly. While he had recuperated from his overpowering experience earlier, she became more tired by the minute. Caressing her shoulders with the rose scented sponge he made his way around to her front and started washing her stomach and her breasts. Maria moaned and that encouraged Georg to bring his hands even lower, breaking the surface of the water. Maria opened her legs to his tender touch, enjoying his ministrations. He abandoned all pretense of washing here and started caressing her folds. He was very aware that he had to keep his touch light, the last thing he wanted was to hurt Maria. But she was so responsive to his touch, just like she was when he first introduced her to this particular pleasure. Her moaning became louder while his fingers caressed her faster, and suddenly she was flying. She clung to her husband, spent, but very happy and content.

"Now, would you please wash my back properly", she asked after kissing him thoroughly. He did, and washed all the rest of her as well, just as gentle and loving as he had started the evening. After quickly washing himself, he drained the tub and grabbed two big towels off the counter. He dried Maria and draped the towel around her tired body. He looked around, trying to remember where he had put her nightgown when he had prepared the bed for the massage. Maria saw his searching eyes and figured that he was looking for her nightwear. "If you stay just like you are, I won't need my nightgown", she said, wrapping her arms around him from behind. Georg didn't reply, but draped the towels over the side of the tub and took Maria by the hand. He led her to her side of the bed and tucked her in lovingly.

He went around to his side of the bed and took her hand in his, kissing her palm. "Maria, get a good night's sleep. Johannes is with Frau Schmidt tonight, she promised to take care of him and give him a bottle tonight." Maria went into her husband's arms and kissed his cheek. "You have thought of everything, haven't you?" Georg looked into her eyes. "Maria, I love you, so very much. I want to see you well, happy and rested – even with a three-week-old baby. So this is the least I can do, giving you some loving care and an uninterrupted night to sleep." Maria gave him another kiss and put her head on his shoulder. She was half asleep but murmured, "I love you, too, my Captain. Thank you for tonight."

-schnipp-

Do let me know what you think. Thank you :)


End file.
